Rules
by kayel29
Summary: Dick and Jason discuss the rules of engagement… and engage. Part 8 of Burn 'verse. Please read warnings.


The hotel Dick chose had bright clean hallways and polite friendly staff. Jason hated it and the smiling, vapid people milling around the entranceway. Dick had assured him –twice- that there was a fully stocked mini bar, so he quit grumbling and sat on one of the ridiculous, half carpeted marble steps leading up to the first floor. Who the fuck dragged their luggage up the stairs if there was an elevator?

The man behind the desk giving Dick a_ look_, and Jason felt his teeth start to grind. He was on his feet and heading over before he realized it was the gold card in Dick's hand the man was making eyes at. His brother was flapping it around, like a small, gaudy, fan as he chatted and Jason scowled as he reached them. "Are you done?" he asked, eyeing the desk clerk suspiciously. The man gave him a look of mild disdain; it made Jason's lip curl.

Casually averting the impending disaster, Dick put a warm hand on his arm, and sparkled up at him. "Nearly done Jay." Dick turned his megawatt grin at the desk guy, who fumbled for the room key. "Why don't you go on up" he continued as he plucked the keycard from the clerks fingers. The poor man seemed a bit dazed by the after effects of Dicks huge smile – Jason knew how that felt, and he could almost feel a bit of pity for the guy. Almost.

"You can take the stuff up. I'll finish here and join you in a moment, ok?" Dick said.

Jason grunted as he shot the clerk one final warning glare, shouldered his bag and dragged his brothers duffle towards the elevator.

The room was awesome - of course it was, Dick did this sort of thing just to spite him. It was big, bright and tastefully furnished, decorated in muted but warm colors. As promised the mini bar was large and full and there was a fruit basket with a bottle of champagne on the small breakfast table. The bed was huge and looked soft and inviting – with at least six pillows. There was absolutely nothing to complain about. That kind of pissed Jason off, he had been hoping for something to start a fight over after the long, sexually frustrating drive.

He was investigating the fruit basket when he realized this was a set up - Dick hadn't chosen this place at random, the bastard had phoned ahead, probably when they had stopped for gas and Jason went to take a piss. To be honest he wasn't sure what to feel about that – the champagne and the fancy hotel - it made him feel like he was being seduced by his prom date. He would rather they just fell about, tore each others clothes off, fucked and then had a beer. Trust Dick to try to make everything _special _and full of rainbows and puppies and shit.

Well fuck that. Jason grabbed the champagne and popped the cork. He was slightly disappointed it didn't break anything when it shot out of the bottle, but he probably should have shaken it a bit to get the effect he was going for. He tipped back the bottle to take a swig – forgetting for one crucial moment that champagne tended to be more unruly than beer. A spurt of fizz and bubbles shot up his nose and he spluttered the stuff all down his front. Fucking awesome, seriously, His temper was rising dangerously, a mix of irritation and nerves.

He managed to get his shirt over his head and most of the wet wiped off himself before Dick swung though the door. His brother paused as he entered the room and swept his gaze over Jason's bare chest. Dick's smile turned slightly feral and Jason felt his blood pump faster in answer to the look. His irritation was still simmering but it was mixed with something else as he watched his brother prowl over to the table. Dick cocked an eyebrow at the opened bottle and casually poured them both a drink.

"Lets talk rules"

Straight and to the point, Jason could do that. He reached for his glass and the brush of their fingers as he took it from Dick's hand shouldn't have made his heat rate increase, but it did. Dick was obviously having similar issues as although his body remained quiet, he was flushed and showing signs of arousal. Jason saw an advantage, he stalked forward, using his height and general bulk to crowd Dick against the table, forcing him to look up.

"So talk," he said, and took a long gulp of his drink, savoring the chill of the liquid on his tongue.

"Oh, I'm up for anything," Dick didn't look very intimidated or cowed by Jason's posturing; he was going to have to do something about that. Almost like he was doing it just to spite him, Dick shuffled backwards and sat on the edge of the table. He stared up at Jason, body relaxed. "I know my limits, if you step over them I will tell you – stop you with a safe word. Otherwise? Anything goes"

"Anything?"

"Yeah" Dick said, his eyes were dark and full of promise. He ran his hand down Jason's chest, fingers tracing scares, and scraping his nails across a nipple, making goose bumps rise on his skin.

"What about you Little Wing?" The old endearment sent a flush of heat down his spine. He was actually going to fuck Nightwing… that was pretty intense.

"I'm good to go, just tell me what you want Dickie," Jason growled, making Dick shiver slightly.

"What I want?" Dick asked, his voice sounded dreamy and distant, like he had become lost in his own thoughts. "I want…" he trailed off, pressing his lips to Jason's chest instead. "You smell like alcohol."

Jason rolled his eyes. For someone who supposedly liked talking about his feelings, Dick was not actually clear about anything. "So I get free rein here?" he asked.

"Yep" Dick said, voice muffled from where he was nuzzling distractingly at Jason chest. "We should use a traffic light system," he said after a moment, lifting his arms obediently so Jason could wrestle him out of his tee shirt.

"A what now?"

Dick shucked his pants and started working on Jason's fly. " Traffic lights; Red for stop, green for its all good, yellow for 'getting into territory I'm not sure about." His voice was serious.

Jason scrunched up his nose. "Is this a thing? Do you have some kind of manual?"

"Shut up Jay." Dick's grin was back, small and cheeky. "So, that out of the way, wanna fuck?"

Jason smirked. "Is this a trick question?"

Then they were kissing, Jason shoved Dick away from the table, back against the wall, using brute force to slide his tongue into his brother's mouth. For a long moment Dick allowed the deep kiss, then he got one arm under Jason's and threw him backwards in an impressive show of strength. He didn't waste a second and twisted round slamming Jason into the floor.

Now this was an interesting version of foreplay, one Jason was very ok with, this was green all the way. When he looked up, Dick's eyes were bright with lust and had a wild gleam, like this was the best fun he'd had all year.

This was going to be awesome.

After some fast, fairly fierce maneuvering Jason had regained his feet and just about managed to hang onto his shorts – he did not want to fight with his junk hanging out if he could help it – and they were fighting, getting more aggressive with each move.

He flung Dick to the side, but his brother hit the wall feet first and launched himself back at Jason with twice the force. They hit the floor again and rolled, desperately grappling for purchase on the plush carpet and Jason grunted as Dick briefly got the upper hand, forcing his body to the floor and grinding his hips down in an act that was somewhere between violence and lust.

As fun as this was, there was only so much self-control one guy could have before he exploded. Jason barely allowed Dick to stand before he charged in, using his bulk and strength to heave Dick off his feet and onto the bed - then he pounced: he kept his brother face down, wrestled him flat on the covers. He bit down hard on the back of his neck – it might have held back a kitten but it should not have stopped Nightwing. It did though, and Dick froze, not relaxed in the slightest, every muscle taut, ready for action but still, waiting for permission. Jason worried the skin with his teeth and Dick whined high in his throat.

Jason roughly yanked his brothers shorts off and smacked him hard across the cheeks of his ass. Dick moaned and wiggled against the sheets. They needed lube right now, and condoms, Jason glanced around stupidly, the pause in activity giving Dick the chance to roll over and try to escape – hell no. Jason grabbed a lean muscular thigh and dragged his brother back to the middle of the bed. "Lube, now" he growled. Dick pointed towards his duffle – it was close, where Jason had dropped it when he had become distracted by the mini bar. He lunged for it.

He was pleased to see that Dick had remained where he was, and not in the least surprised when he was pulled into a deep kiss. "Ok?" he asked.

"You bet" Dick said, and dived in for another long kiss. He had a graze along one cheekbone and a faint bruise forming on his head from a collision with the posh little breakfast table in their earlier struggle, but he looked smug and sexy as hell.

Jason could feel a smirk that bordered on cruel tugging at his lips "Right then," he said, and pounced.

From the age of 14, all of Jason's fantasies about fucking Dick had a similar theme - they would fight, he would win and force Dick to submit to him, then he would push him face down on the floor of the Batcave, on a roof top or a dark ally. Dick would snarl and struggle as Jason took him fast and hard – but he would be begging for more as he did so.

So this was kind of a weird moment for him. Dick was on his hands and knees, legs spread obscenely wide, lube sliding slowly down his balls and dripping onto the bed. Jason really wished they could dispense with the condom, the idea of his cum doing that was blowing his mind. In truth, except for the fact Dick was refusing to keep still or stop making pleading whimpering noises, this whole situation was picture perfect. It was making his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat.

Jason pushed hard between his brother's shoulder blades, marveling at the play of muscle as Dick's arms slid sideways leaving him face down on the pillows, ass still in the air. He rubbed his cock against Dick's crack, nudging at his entrance but not attempting to take it further. Instead he pushed one finger into the tight heat, right to the second knuckle without warning and Dick yelped as his body shook, like he was coming undone.

Jason worked him open slowly, but firmly until Dick was thrusting back against his fingers, letting forth a litany of moans and curses - he was painfully beautiful, so needy and desperate. But the tight heat when Jason finally pushed inside? That was fucking indescribable.

Fully sheathed, the feeling was incredible, intense and more than physical. There was something else too, something that was going to drive him mad even as he thrust into his brothers body, momentarily lost in his own lust. His mind was foggy and he scrabbled at the edge of his consciousness.

The force with which Jason was fucking him was driving Dick's head dangerously close to the headboard and his brother slung an arm up to brace himself. Jason's thrusts were partially lifting his body from the bed before driving it back down.

Jason was as far into his brother as he could be, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to consume him. The feeling was wild and dark and he struggled against it for a moment, his hips giving short violent jerks as his hands tugged at Dick's hair.

Even now, with Jason balls-deep in him and in full physical control, Dick was pushing boundaries – he was squeezing in a way that was really fucking distracting, as well as trying to set the pace. He was almost literally asking for trouble.

Jason was more than happy to give it to him, but damn if he was going to be predictable about it. He pulled Dick's head back until he had to scrabble to support himself and without warning Jason stopped moving. Dick whined and struggled to keep the rhythm going, pushing back against Jason's cock. In response he tightened his hold in his brothers thick hair but otherwise ignored Dick's wiggling. He lay a soft kiss to the side of the temptingly exposed throat beneath him.

"Stop moving."

Dick ignored him of course, almost snarling as he clenched his internal muscles again, the cheating bastard. Jason closed his eyes against the hot, tight pleasure. He pressed another feather-light kiss, this time to Dicks jaw. "Keep still and stop moving."

Another kiss "I can stay here all night."

Another, "Keep _still_!"

After several minuets, during which Jason was forced to recite the chemical formula to 3 different explosive compounds, plus an imaginary shopping list and the social security number of all the aliases he had ever had, just to stay in control of himself - Dick finally stilled. Jason kept him with his head pulled back and listened to his labored breathing. He kissed the shell of Dick's ear, making him shiver, but damn if he didn't hold his position. Right now, Jason felt on top of the fucking world; and he needed more.

What he wanted hit him as an abstract thought, but he acted instantly – he pulled out, less gently than he should have making Dick jerk and twitch. Jason took hold of his leg and flipped him onto his back, settling between his brothers spared thighs and looking him in the eyes. This is what he was missing, the look on Dick's face as he pushed into him. As he moved, he watched Dick's expression as it changed from a small grimace to pleasure.

Dick's hands were scraping over his back and tugging wantonly at his hair. And

he leaned forward for a sloppy kiss, grinding his hips forward in short jerky bursts. Dick's skin was flushed and sweaty, and he had bitten at his lower lip until it was full and swollen. Without conscious thought Jason's hand wrapped around he base of his brother's throat, applying pressure gently but firmly. Dick's hand shot up, and he griped his wrist, Jason didn't still his hips but he relaxed his hold, not willing to do some thing his brother didn't want, but Dick just maneuvered his hand until the top of Jason's palm rested against his chin and his figures curled against Dick's neck.

The sight of it, his hand around Dick's throat, the way Dick's mouth fell open and his eye lashes fluttered against his cheeks when Jason applied pressure, sent that intense heady feeling sweeping over him; it was sex and something more, something that made him feel _connected_.

Dick made a wild half strangled sound as he came, body arching and fingers tearing at Jason's back – Jason was swept away by the force of it, his own climax following in short frenzied bursts.

Dick was boneless and quiet beside him and Jason had a brief moment of worry that was immediately put aside when Dick rested his fingers against Jason's bottom lip, a strange but powerful moment of non verbal communication whilst they came back to themselves. Jason felt weirdly content.

Dick fell asleep pressed against him. He probably should have cleaned themselves up a bit, but he really couldn't be assed – and he didn't want to wake his lover.

That word hit him hard, even as he thought it and he flinched. Dick twitched in response, warm fingers sliding from his face to his chest. He muttered something, it might have been Jay, or hay or possibly just a light snore, but an intense, frightening feeling washed over Jason at the sound of it. He was pretty sure this crushing overwhelming sensation was supposed to come after he had been dumped or lost someone. It was as though a part of him already knew that he couldn't have this.

He pushed the thought aside, he was determined to enjoy this whatever it was, right up to the last moment, damn it.

So he curled up behind his brother, pushing his nose into his damp, sweaty hair, breathing in the smell of him. It smelt like sex and sweat and like a home he didn't know he had been missing.

And that was just about the sappiest most ridiculous thought he had ever had, he held back an agonized groan, if this carried on he might as well chop his nuts off and start calling himself Tim.

He made a mental note to repeat that thought to Dick in the morning– minus the tragically sappy stuff that came before it- so that he could watch him get all huffy at the baby bats expense.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
